


Código

by Nathy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, semi-au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy/pseuds/Nathy
Summary: – ¿Vol… Tron? – Susurró pestañeando, buscó entre el resto de símbolos y era lo único entendible dentro de la serie de números y letras. – ¿Qué demonios es Voltron?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me terminé de ver Voltron la semana pasada en Netflix y OMG, la ame con todo mi corazón ya hasta estoy en un grupo en facebook hermoso donde hay teorías increíbles y salen muchas ideas para buenas historias <33 
> 
> Y ahora vengo yo, con algo que no es sobre una pareja?! Sip, esto es un one-shot / Drabble (me pasé como con 20 palabras, creo...) centrado en Pidge gunderson, un semi AU o Prologo a la trama de la serie original. Espero les guste <3

**|| Código ||**

 

Tal vez eran las doce de la noche, la verdad es que no se fijó en eso, podría fácilmente mirar la hora en la esquina de la pantalla de su computadora portátil, pero lo que tenía en medio era mucho más importante. Le costó, un par de horas más de las que calculó inicialmente, aún así valió la pena, ahora podría decodificar fácilmente los mensajes que grabó la semana pasada.

– Muy bien – Tecleo rápidamente para comenzar a aplicar los logaritmos en las grabaciones.

La palabra _decodificando_ apareció en la pantalla, una barra de porcentaje comenzó a rellenarse a una velocidad aceptable para un programa que había creado -y modificado- en un par de horas.

Estiró los brazos y enderezó la espalda, dejó escapar un merecido suspiro de alivio y por fin pudo relajar los músculos de su cuerpo y cerebro.

Volvió a mirar la pantalla y detrás de la barra de progreso comenzaba a decodificarse una serie de números, lenguaje binario, pensó de inmediato hasta que otros números aparecieron, se mezclaron con letras y otros símbolos que no reconoció por la rapidez con que aparecían.

La barra de progreso se completó, dejando un blog de notas virtual con una serie de códigos, muchos de esos no tenían sentido alguno pero una palabra se repetía de manera particular en varias direcciones dentro de la pantalla.

_< <_ _V017R0N_ _> >_

– ¿Vol... Tron? – Susurró pestañeando, buscó entre el resto de símbolos y era lo único entendible dentro de la serie de números y letras. – ¿Qué demonios es Voltron?

Iba a buscar la palabra en la base de datos del centro de entrenamiento de pilotos pero aun era muy pronto para tratar de hackear nuevamente el sistema y asumió que la seguridad habría aumentado desde la ultima vez que lo intentó. Y dentro del mismo edificio era más sencillo que lo descubrieran.

– Será otro día – Por fin se fijó en la hora, las dos y media de la madrugada, mañana estará bastante cansada.

Guardó todo en un disco externo y se aseguró de esconderlo entre sus cosas, no vaya a ser que algún curioso lo encontrase. Recordó brevemente que debía codificar su información, cosa que haría otro día, por ahora el sueño estaba sobre su cuerpo y sus dedos ya no respondían a las señales de su cabeza para teclear correctamente.

La más clara señal de que debía dormir.

Cerró la computadora, la dejó en su mochila y se acomodó entre sus sabanas. Trató de apagar el cerebro lo suficiente como para dejarse vencer por el sueño pero lo que acababa de decodificar le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza.

_Voltron..._

¿Que significaba? Un código, una ubicación, el nombre de alguna arma del gobierno, o la clara señal de ser un mensaje del espacio. Se había asegurado de despejar las señales terrestres para captar las del espacio, si algún alíen quisiera mandar su mensaje lo sabría.

– Estás pensado otra vez – Se regañó a si misma.

Hundió la cara en la cabecera riéndose levemente por eso, notando que no podía apagar su cerebro después de decodificar ese mensaje, estaba segura de que era del espacio. Y estaba segura de que esto era una pista para encontrar la verdad.

Estaba cerca, lo presentía. Y con ese pensamiento sucumbió al cansancio.


End file.
